mingyu_and_livis_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Walk Your Dog
Seunghyun: Even after they left the bar, the Korean male held on to the other's arm. They walked through cobblestone steets and through dark alleyways, yet Seunghyun had a certain confidence to his steps. He clearly knew where he intended to take Haru, and that was to his home. They were soon in an alleyway that was alight with moonlight, and unknown to the other male, only mere steps from Seunghyun's residence. Pushing Haru against the wall, his strong hands held him in place against the wall. Seunghyun had to admit, but the other male looked splendid in the light. "You know, if you're willing, I can give you a good time even in this 'hellhole of a country'" He leaned in as he said his words, the smell of firewhiskey evident in his breath. Haru: Haru didn't like being manhandled and this was absolutely no exception. So with no words spoken, Haru leaned into until there lips were almost brushing against eachother. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to do something of that sort." As if on cue, Haru pushed Seunghyun slightly before switching their positions so that he was pinning the older male against the wall before he leaned in and pressed lips too seunghyun's. Seunghyun: At the touch of their lips, Seunghyun leans into the touch. His eyes are looking down at the outline of Haru's lips and it's clear that he wants them. He's barely listening to what was being said, but actions matter more than words right? Exceot that Seunghyun didn't get the chance. Too stuck on what he wanted, he lets himself be the one to be manhandled and pressed against the wall. Seunghyun almost sighs in delight as he feels Haru's lips against his. Almost too quickly, he had changed from someone who was intent on getting what he wanted and now, Seunghyun was content in taking whatever he was given. He deepens the kiss, and his lips are a sinful mix of lust and sweetness. At one moment he's giving intense open-mouth kisses, and at others, he pulls back and kisses back softly and sweetly. His hands are just wanting to grip at something, so they travel down and find Haru's ass. As their makeout session grows hotter, his hands are all over his ass: grabbing it, massaging it, and he even dares to give it a small slap. Haru: Haru groaned a little into the kiss as his ass was played with, but of course that wasn't what he was in the mood for. No of course not, so he pulled away from the kiss and pressed Seunghyun into the wall again. "Don't touch my ass again unless I say that it's okay to." His voice was commanding as he slid down onto his knees and started unbuttoning and unzipping the older male's pants before he pulled then down along with his boxers. Haru seemed to waste no time, as he took ahold of Seunghyun's cock and started stroking it, his lips leaving light kisses along the shaft. Seunghyun: Seunghyun could feel himself getting hard as he felt Haru's groans against his mouth. His eyes were closed, and he was becoming bolder with his kisses as their makeout session became even more heated. However, they instantly opened as the other male pulled away, and feeling himself getting pressed into the wall made his struggle against his grip. The commanding tone that Seunghyun was so used to using on other people was now being used on him, and he found it extremely hot. "I'll try not to." In the low light of the alley, his smirk was barely visible, and it only seemed to grow at Haru unbuttoned his pants. His breath sucked in as the cool night air was felt on his bare thighs, and it was let out when Haru put his hands on his dick. Leaning further againsr the wall, Seunghyun could feel his back arching as the kisses were given. His hands moved to tangle themselves in the other's hair, soothingly stroking as the Japanese male continued with his actions. "You're doing so good." Already, praise was leaving his lips as he felt himself becoming fully erect. Haru: He pulled away for a moment to look at the male's expression and he couldn't help the small smirk that cross his lips. "Already excitied I see." As if to prove a point, he leaned in again, this time to suck on the tip, just to tease the older male, for few seconds before he finally took some of the legnth in his mouth, his hand taking up what he couldn't fit. He used his tongue to lick the underside of what was in his mouth, his eyes looking up at Seunghyun as he did so. Seunghyun: "You do it so well." Seunghyun breathed out, thumbs rubbing encouragingly into the other male's hair. He's never had public sex before. Seunghyun was used to upscale bedrooms and soft living rooms, where he would do everything and anything just to please. But he was thinking that he enjoyed this much much more. Especially with the way the pretty Japanese male has his pretty lips against his cock, Seunghyun would be more than willing to have the whole world watch. "Yes. Right there." He's letting out breathy words and soft whispers into the night for anyone to hear. But the words were mostly directed at the one who needed the encouragement the most. "So good with my cock, aren't you?" Seunghyun looks lazily down at Haru, half-lidded eyes communicating his enjoyment very well. His fingers are tracing along his jawline effortlessly, and they move down in an attempt to reach his neck. He's unconsciously thrusting in slightly, wanting more of what Haru's mouth can offer. Haru: He placed his hands on the males hips, pinning him in place and pressing him against the wall before he pulled off. "Move again and i'll stop. I don't enjoy choking, but I'm sure you probably do." As if he didnt care about what he had just said, he took the male's cock into his mouth again, this time the whole way down before he started bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks a little. Seunghyun: Bumping his head against the wall, the male lets out a sharp cry. Seunghyun knows this is only casual, but he's itching for some way to get back at Haru. He's a bottom if he has to be, but Seunghyun much prefers being in control. He raises his eyebrows, clearly amused at the other's words. Seunghyun knows that he should probably keep his mouth shut. And so he does, being slowly unwinded by Haru's actions. He's letting out slow, quiet moans, and he can't stop playing with the other's hair. "Hnng, you're so good. You look so good." Seunghyun pauses, and a strangled breath leaves his mouth. He's struggling to keep quiet and he feels like he's going to cum soon. So he lets Haru know, his thumb gently curling into his jaw. "I-I'm going to cum if you continue." Haru: He didn't seem to care nor stop given the males words, because he wanted to make the male cum. So instead he sped up his pace just a tad, dipping his tongue into the slit on the head of the male's dick before bobbing his head once more and pulling off for a second. "Go ahead and cum if you need to, just know that I won't stop even after you do." He didn't waste anytime with reattaching his lips to the males cock, using his tongue to lick the underside as he took in as much as he could, come one of his hand wrapping around what he couldn't fit. Seunghyun: Honestly, Haru is having him go fucking crazy. He sucks dick so well. Seunghyun's hands are tugging everywhere on Haru's hair. He couldn't help, he was losing control fastly. Moans left his lips louder than he would've liked, but he didn't care. All he was thinking about right now was his own pleasure. He cried even louder when he finally came, his cum spilling messily into Haru's mouth. But when Haru didn't stop afterwards, he only cried out more. Jerking and squirming against his mouth, he began whimpering at the overstimulation. "Ah, ah!" He wanted to say something, to beg for him to stop, but his whimpers wouldn't stop coming out his mouth. His head banged against the wall of the building he was leaning against and he nearly fell from it all. "Nnngg." He could only manage. Haru: Haru made sure to swallow ever drop, not wanting to leave any as he continued to suck on the male's dick, not caring if Seunghyun was overstimulated. He didn't let up, at least not for fee more minutes when he pulled off of the squirming male and wiped his mouth. "Stop squirming so much, damn. It's like you've never had that done to you before." He held the male's hips down hard against the wall as he finally stood up, connecting his lips to the males neck in an almost drunken manner. He nipped at the skin, leaving behind blossoming marks along the otherwise unmarred skin as he placed on of his hands under the male's legs, wanting Seunghyun to wrap his legs around him. Seunghyun: He wanted to say that Haru had been the best top he'd ever had. And to think he nearly fought him. But only more noises left his lips as Haru kept sucking his dick. He didn't care how loud he was being, he was sure the neighbors would understand if they looked outside. He couldn't stop moving if he helped it, and the overstimulation only left him gazing at Haru with a glazed over expression. He feels spent and it hasn't even been that long since they started their activites. "No one's ever done that to me." He retorted back, but despite the way he shook and moved, Seunghyun loved it. He sighed again as his soft lips were on his neck, and his arms pulled him closer. He was craving more and more. Everything was happening so fast and prettily and Seunghyun had barely time to catch his breath when Haru tugged at his legs. Obligingly happily, his legs around Haru's waist, Seunghyun doesn't hesitate in going to kissing him. He kisses him needily, and despite the way he just cummed, there's already more wiggling of his body. He's trying to grind against Haru and he's shamless in wanting more. He just wants Haru so, so badly. Haru: Haru couldn't help but push Seunghyun into the wall just a little harder as he felt the msle grinding against him, he pulled away from the kiss and finally spoke. "So insatiable aren't you?" He couldn't help the small smirk that spread across his lips as he leaned in and very lightly nibbled at the male's skin. "Don't be so loud, you wouldn't want us to get caught now would you?" as if to accent his words, Haru bit onto the males skin hard enough to leave a mark. Seunghyun: "I want you." Seunghyun's looking intently into his eyes, and the lust he has can't be hidden. Biting his lip, he grinds against Haru again. Even after cumming only a few minutes ago, he can already feel himself become semi-hard again. "I want to be fucked, I don't care if we get caught." There's a slow, sharp intake of breath as his fingers dug into Haru's hair, wanting him to stay there and continue doing that. "So stop teasing me and fuck me already." Haru: "Well, I don't think I want to just yet." A smirk curved up onto his lips as he spoke, just before he bit onto the male's neck once again, this time he bit a little harder than last time before soothing it with his tongue. As if to add to his words, haru moved one of his hands to Seunghyun's ass spreading one of the cheeks as he circled the male's rim, shallowly dipping his finger into the tight heat. "I'll tease all i'd like. It's not up to you whether I stop or not." Seunghyun: Little whines escaped his lips as he open his mouth to complain, but nothing comes out. It was truly funny how much his expressions changed over the next few minutes. First it was breathy sighs that came out as Haru bit into his neck. He stretches his neck to further give him space, thinking that he was going to continue for awhile. Sure, why not, the best was coming later anyway. It hadn't even been one hour and Seunghyun already knows that Haru is the biggest tease he has ever met. He didn't feel the fingers until it was right there. God damn he was full of surprises. Welcome ones, at that. His grip on the other male's shoulders tighten as he began to explore inside. Can he seriously stop teasing? "I hope we meet again so I can be the one teasing you next time." He grinds his teeth together as he began to control his moans. But Seunghyun was loving it so much. Haru: "Next time we meet, I'm sure you'll be in the same position you're in now." He pressed his finger in a little further as he sucked on the male's neck, his lips moving from the males neck when Haru was sure that there would probably be a mark. "Aw, does baby want me to do something else?" He pressed his finger into the last knuckle before curling it against the males walls.